


My Desires Made Flesh

by TehRevving



Series: The Prisoner (Yandere AU) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Forced blowjobs, Gags, Rape, Yandere, blowjob, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Ignis comes home with a gift that he is desperate to try on you.Part of my Yandere Ignis Series but can be read on its own. Contains kidnapping, rape and nonconIgnis x Reader. Forced Blowjobs, Restraints, Gags.





	My Desires Made Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this in my head and wrote it. Technically I don't think this is cannon in my series but, it's my au so whatever.  
> Warnings for kidnapping, rape, noncon, forced blowjobs, gags, restraints. Stay safe

It was the same as always while you waited for him to return. You had gotten good at working out the times now, even though there was no clock in your room, your brain had adjusted to a new way of telling time, when Ignis was there and when he wasn’t. Right now you were sure he would be home very soon, you were starting to reach your limit for the day, it was incredibly difficult to spend so many hours of the day alone with just your thoughts and nothing else. 

Sure enough, not that you knew how much time had passed, he returned. Today when he walked down the stairs towards you, you noticed his body language straight away. He looked ecstatic, excited, exuding an air of confidence as he moved towards you. You noticed that he was holding a large, black plastic bag in his hand, he brought it over to the bed and set it down on the floor next to it as he enveloped you in his arms.

He nuzzled his face into your neck and pressed kisses to your exposed skin, he whispered to you, how much he had missed you, how happy he was to see you. He pressed you tight to his chest, his scent heady and sweet; it was something that you were beginning to associate with comfort instead of terror. He was warm and soft as he acclimated himself to the feel of your body against his once more and it was easy to lose yourself against his body, having another person finally there after spending all day on your own.

Eventually he pulls away from you, there’s a grin plastered to his face as he tilts your chin so you’re looking into his eyes. He can’t help but steal a kiss to your lips, his are soft and warm as they press against yours and overwhelm you with the taste of coffee.

He smiles at you warmly as he speaks, “I bought you a gift.”

He keeps an arm around your waist as he reaches down to pick up the black bag next to the bed. His hand squeezes around you, “this may seem absurd,” he says lowly, “but I don’t actually wish to use this gift. I hope you will be amicable to the proposal it implies without it.”

You had no idea what he meant, a gift he didn’t want to have to use? He was depraved yes, of course most rapists were but he hadn’t up to this point seemed particularly depraved sexually. You were worried that this might be the start of something far more severe.

You were pulled away from your spiralling thoughts by him finally unveiling the contents of the bag to you. It was, a gag, an incredibly odd looking gag. Black leather straps connected to a clear plastic ring with a hole in the centre of it. At first you were confused why he would have brought a gag, he adored hearing you moan and gasp for him. He would repeatedly ask you to call out his name, to cry for him as he brought you to the heights of pleasure over and over again. He very much got off on the sound of your voice so it wasn’t until you looked closer at the gag that you noticed some odd details. The inside ring of it looked like it was padded, like something was supposed to be in there while your mouth was being held open.

“Do you know what this is my love?” He asked once he felt you had been given ample time to study the object in his hands. His voice was soft and far too sweet.

“I can guess,” you replied softly, you had basically put the pieces together but didn’t want to let to much on.

“Are you scared?”

“I’m always scared,” you whispered because it was the truth.

He ignored you, like he always did when you made remarks like that. It was incredible, how someone could care so much about your wellbeing for some things and then ignore you for others. 

“Is this something you would like to explore?” He asks like you’re actually having a conversation about consent. 

“You’re going to do it anyway,” you stood your ground, “you’re going to force your cock into my mouth whether I consent to it or not.”

“Don’t be like that sweetheart,” he cooed at you like that would make it better but his eyes were already glazed over, he wasn’t going to listen to you anymore.

He got up from the bed and stood over you, his hands pressing tight to your shoulders as he began to push you backwards. You knew he was going to tie you up and that there was nothing you would be able to do about it, so you let yourself be maneuvered. It didn’t matter how much you fought him he would always win in the end, he was strong and flexible and his body was so much larger than yours. It didn’t take much effort on his part for him to be able to pin you down, so you just let it happen. 

He adjusted you until you were sat back against the headboard and propped up by pillows before he began restraining you. He tightened the cuff around your wrists and pulled on the chains until there was hardly any slack, binding your arms behind your back. He worked on your legs next, binding them underneath you so you couldn’t move. You whimpered when he tighten the chain attached to the collar around your neck so that you weren’t able to move your head; you could twist your head slightly but you were basically immobile and utterly unable to move. 

“Why you look simply stunning like this,” he cooed at you again, his eyes roaming over your bound form as he stepped off the bed again and began to undress next to you. 

You were unable to look away from him, unable to turn your head away so you simply watched as his long fingers began playing with the buttons on his shirt. Every single one that was undone exposed more of his soft, pale skin to your eyes. He was attractive, and you couldn’t help but stare. It didn’t take much effort to imagine he was someone else, he looked like a model after all; the sort of figure that you used to fantasise about being able to touch and oogle, you hated that it to be him that made you feel this way.

His muscles flexed and shifted as he shrugged the shirt from his shoulders and your eyes were easily drawn downwards to the curve of his hip disappearing into his low riding jeans and highlighting the slight bulge in them pushing against the fabric. His breathing was slightly elevated with arousal, his chest rising and falling as he watched you. 

He liked when you looked at him like that, like you wanted him. He would show off, cock out his hip and run a hand down the length of his torso, letting out small gasps when his fingers brushed over an erogenous zone; trailing his fingers down until he was cupping over his bulging, clothed cock with a whimper. It was all for show though because he was still perfectly composed when he took his palm away and began to lean over the bed.

“Now darling,” he purred as he bent over you and checked your restraints for the final time; you were immobile, that hadn’t changed. “I don’t want to use this but I’m not sure if I can trust you, how about we try without to start and see how we fare?”

He wasn’t expecting a response, he wouldn’t have listened to you even if you had tried. He climbed over you, leaving his jeans on until he was straddling over your lap with his crotch level with your face. 

“Darling. I adored it when you pressed your tongue to me on the first night we were together. Could you do it again for me?” His voice was so sweet but with a hint of desperation. The crotch of his jeans was straining more now, you could see the outline of his cock through the fabric, the slight peek of the still clothed head it of just above the waist of his jeans. You did nothing, not necessarily out of defiance but because you didn’t want to obey him, not the first time anyway. 

“Please my Love,” he begged, he began slightly rolling his hips just in front of your eyes, enough to make his muscles flex and his cock jump slightly. It was almost enough to make your mouth water at the sight of it, unable to deny your base human desires. 

You reluctantly stuck your tongue out but didn’t make any attempt to move it closer to him, just left it there in the air waiting for him to notice. You heard him sigh at you but he pressed himself closer and rolled his hips against your outstretched tongue.

A shudder ripped through his body and you were sure you heard a moan leave his lips. He pressed his hips harder towards you and you were confronted with a face full of rough denim. It was rapsy against your tongue as it dried out. He spent a few moments rocking strongly against your lips before you retracted your tongue and he pulled away. 

He turned to look down at you as he pulled his hips away from your face; his face was full of desire and lust, he looked terrifying and insane.

He was praising you in barely coherent sentences as he began undoing the fly of his jeans, parting the fabric until you were left staring at his straining cock, covered only by a thin layer of grey fabric that was stained dark at the tip.

“Again my sweet,” he whispered.

You could see his cock throbbing at you through the fabric, twitching and trying to get closer to your lips. You sighed and gave in this time, leaning forward and licking up the length of his covered, pulsing shaft. His cock twitched against your lips as he moaned, the dark patch at the top of the fabric was wet and salty, and the taste of it just seemed to get stronger each time your tongue made its way up his shaft; as each pulse of his cock released more bitter liquid. 

By the time he pulled away he was overwhelmed, the crotch of his underwear was dark from your tongue and from his own lubrication. He reached down to palm himself and moan, pressing his hand against his cock, pressing it against his body to try and ease the ache of it. You watched the stark veins in his hands flutter in time with the beat of his heart and the persistent throb of his cock.

“I can’t wait to feel your tongue against my flesh,” he moaned, out of the blue and out of character but obviously his brain was occupied with his own thoughts. He began to carefully work his cock free of the wet fabric clinging to it, pulling his underwear down his hips to rest just above his jeans, which he hadn’t fully removed. You were used to seeing him working his cock free of wet fabric and so didn’t recoil when it sprung free of its confines to bob between his hips. It was coloured dark, the veins running up the back of it defined and pulsing, even now there was precome oozing down the length of it; the last thing you wanted to do was put it in your mouth, but you wouldn’t have much choice in the matter. 

“Would you use your tongue against me love?” He murmured, his voice low; you watched as more fluid leaking from the tip of his cock at his utterance, obviously he was thinking about it. You honestly felt ill, it was far too close to your face and he was far far too eager. You were unable to pull away as he began pressing his hips closer to your lips, you didn’t have a choice. 

His bare cock was almost scorching against your tongue as you stuck it out and pressed it against him. His skin on his shaft was soft and silky, it ran effortlessly across your tongue as he rolled his hips. You could feel it throbbing against your tongue and while you couldn’t see him, your entire field of vision was full of penis; you could hear him gasping as your tongue slowly made its way up to the head of his cock. 

You could feel the salt against your tongue as it moved upwards, his hips were getting more frantic, his moans louder. You felt his body flex as he threw his head back, the weight of him moving making the bed creak underneath you. It seemed like forever until the canting of his hips and the angle of your tongue made you unable to avoid touching the sensitive underside of the head of his cock. He groaned above you at the contact as his cock pulsed and more heat dripped down onto your tongue, the sticky liquid joining your tongue to his shaft as he pulled away. 

He was whimpering as he pulled away, his body worked up, you couldn’t move your head to look up at him but you weren’t really given a chance to. His chest was heaving, you could feel his heavy breaths and watched as small beads of sweat dripped down from his chest. He stayed like that for a moment, panting above you, normally he would have had something to say but for now he stayed silent.

You weren’t given a chance to react, it all happened so quickly. He lined up his cock with your lips and shoved himself inside your mouth. You immediately tried to recoil but your head was being held in place, you were unable to. He hadn’t gone in that deep but it felt like the breath had been pulled from your lungs. You started gagging as his hot salty taste began collecting on the back of your tongue; he was moaning above you and you were trapped and terrified. 

You didn’t know what to do, it was a split second decision and you just, fuck it. You pressed down on his cock with your teeth, not enough to injure, although you wanted to, you were sure that would not be a good idea; you pressed down just hard enough so that he would get the message. 

Immediately he pulled away from you and he was not happy. He was moaning through some aftershocks as his cock throbbed, it sat inches from your face, pointing directly at you while his upper body was slightly hunched over. 

“I said,” he struggled to catch his breath, “I said that I didn’t want us to have to use your gift.” He sounded angry and unimpressed with how you had reacted to him but what the fuck did he expect? Thrusting his cock into your mouth with no warning, like you were some sort of fleshlight. 

He reached beside your head and pulled out the gag. He held it up in his hands while he worked out how to use it, before he reached to affix it to your face. He took hold of the base of your jaw with deft fingers as he pried it open and slipped the bit inside of your mouth and over your teeth. He pressed his chest to your face as he reached behind you to tighten the gag, you could feel his cock pulsing against your chest, felt it leave a sticky trail against your skin as he pulled away. 

You looked up and glared at him, you didn’t know how you looked but you hoped he could feel your anger. Your jaw was already aching and you were unable to move it; it was jammed open. You tried to bite down on the plastic covering your teeth and while it had a tiny amount of give, it didn’t budge; the rigid plastic preventing you from closing your mouth. 

“Don’t look at me like that Sweetheart,” he seemed to notice you, “You made me do this,” he scolded and he was right; you shouldn’t have bit down on him, but fuck he shouldn’t have forced himself between your lips either. He hadn’t asked if you had experience with this, hadn’t asked if you would be able to take him, he just did it anyway. For every moment where he seemed like he genuinely cared about you, there was another to remind you that he was a deranged rapist.

He looked disappointed as he surveyed your form, he sighed, “this isn’t exactly how I envisioned this looking,” he perked up, “but soon enough we won’t require external assistance.”

He lined himself back up with you, his cock bobbing in front of your face once more. “Open wide my Love,” he murmured, not like you had a choice and then his hand was on his cock, holding it away from his body and guiding it towards your uneager waiting mouth. You tried to scream, to make some sort of noise but you couldn’t move your lips or jaw enough to make any sound. You turned your head to try and avoid the trajectory of his cock but there were hands yanking tight in your hair and forcing your face forwards. There was nothing you could do as he began to press his cock inside of the hole in the gag, you were powerless as his cock once again passed between your lips. 

It was an odd sensation, knowing that there was something between your lips but not really being able to feel it. Your lips were so very close to the dark hairs against his crotch but you couldn’t really feel him in your mouth, not until there was a large drop of bitter salt against your tongue and you retched and then you could feel everything. The bump of the head of his cock against the back of your throat, you could feel it against your tightening muscles as your throat and mouth tried get away from the intrusion but was unable to. You could feel saliva gathering in your mouth, threatening to drip from your pried open lips at any moment. 

He seemed to notice that you were struggling and pulled away but the taste of him was still on your tongue, a trail of him still connected the tip of his cock to your lips and you weren’t able to close your mouth and attempt to recover. You felt sick, terrible and tried to suppress your gags; it felt like you were stuck there for hours until they finally stopped. 

Ignis waited, watching expectantly the whole time while you struggled to recover. He seemed impatient and annoying, “are you quite done?” he barks out at you once your gagging fit appears to have stopped. It’s not like you can speak up to reply, you try to convey a no to him with your eyes but it doesn’t work. 

He runs a hand through your hair in a gesture that you suppose is supposed to be soothing but then, he holds you down and thrusts his cock back into your mouth. 

He doesn’t waste time, pushing his cock all the way in until it’s pressing at the back of your throat and there’s hot bitter liquid running down the back of your throat. 

He doesn’t last long, not really, it would have been difficult for him to keep his composure considering how much you were choking and spluttering around his cock. The tip of it was down your spasming throat and every moan of pain that escaped your lips only seemed to make your body vibrate around his cock; only seemed to give him more pleasure.

It’s maybe a few minutes more before he’s calling your name and copious amounts of salty, bitter and hot liquid is flowing down your throat. You were forced to swallow it, you didn’t have a choice, it was just swallow or choke. Not that it was easy to swallow with the way that the gag held your lips open, you were coughing almost immediately as you struggled to swallow all of his release. It was thick and sticky, you weren’t able to generate enough force to get it down with the way your lips were pried open. 

He’s panting and moaning, his hips pulsing in aftershocks while his chest rises and falls. He pulls away from you and starts slowly undoing the gag. He caresses your jaw as he gently pulls ir from your lips, massaging it while you stretch out your aching jaw. Your whole face just felt too tight, there was saliva everywhere and you were still restrained.

He tilts your head up to him and looks at you in the eyes, “spilling down your throat was excellent however it simply cannot compare to the way that your walls draw me.” He began loosening your restraints and pushed you into a lying down position, he situated himself kneeling between your legs like he always did before he devoured you. “I realise this is where I should provide aftercare but Six I want you to scream for me, I want to make you feel how you just made me feel.”

He sinks down between your legs, his lips hovering just above your folds. Your tratorious body already knows what is coming next and has begun preparing for him, you can feel your wet begin to drip from you; he has you trained and it makes you feel sick. 

“Scream for me darling,” he whispers between your legs before he goes to town and you lose the ability to think.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Is this a kink for you or not? What else would you like to see in this series?
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr (@tehrevving)


End file.
